


The Strawberry Mochi

by LivingOnTheEdge5



Series: Little!Will and Daddy!Hannibal [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spicy things as punishment, using spicy things during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheEdge5/pseuds/LivingOnTheEdge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the littleverse of Telera and terr_rr</p><p>A little!Will and daddy!Hannibal story with a hannigram final chapter. </p><p>*** Take a moment and review tags- if I've missed something please let me know- thank you! ********</p><p>***Disclamer Don't Try this At Home!***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts).



> A short( for me) story for my sweetheart Telera based on a written conversation about all things spicy, and our mutual affection for this littleverse.

Hannibal is just completing his patients' notes when he glances at the clock; 6:00 PM. He closes his notebook, locks it away in his desk drawer and puts on his jacket.

Tonight was the night he and little Will were to enjoy a home cooked dinner of boy-friendly Japanese food.

Little Will, after overcoming a fear of Hannibal's samurai armor had, over the past few weeks, become obsessed with Japanese pop culture, and Hannibal was happy to introduce his little boy to the land's art, culture, and food.

They had gone to the Japanese market for sweet potatoes and shrimp for tempura, salmon and tuna for maki rolls, and all the ingredients needed for miso soup; though Hannibal planned on using his own special stock for extra flavor.

Then, while little Will was absorbed with a toy display, Hannibal had surreptitiously bought fresh strawberry mochi with red paste filling; a treat he was certain would appeal to his little one's sweet tooth.

Hannibal and Will had returned home and prepared the rice and vegetables for sushi. Then Hannibal had pulled out the bamboo rolling mats and nori sheets and patiently explained to his boy how they would be used.

Will's little fingers had itched to begin molding, shaping, and rolling the vinegary rice and thinly sliced fish but his daddy explained that he would have to be patient and wait until that night.

As a reward for his boy's patience, Hannibal had unpacked a Hello Kitty bento box set,complete with chopsticks, and little plastic dishes, all for his little boy's own  personal use.

Little Will had squealed with happiness and hugged his daddy extra hard when he saw his present, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the bestest daddy in the whole world. I wanna use them tonight!"  
\---------------  
Hannibal recollects Will's sweet face as he walks through the office and into his living quarters looking for his little helper.

He finds his boy ensconced in the living room, flat on his stomach, legs waving in the air while an episode of "Ultraman" blasts away on the flat screen TV.

Will is absorbedly telling a story to himself while carefully arranging his collection of Japanese erasers shaped as miniature animals and food.

Hannibal smiles at how cute his boy looks in his little blue shorts and striped t-shirt.

"Darling, daddy's done for the day."

Little Will drops his legs suddenly and turns a startled face to his daddy.

Poised in the doorway, Hannibal's keen nose is hit with the scent of sweet rice flour and strawberries.

"Willy?" Hannibal asks walking all the way in and noticing now that his boy's beard is dusted with potato starch, "have you been eating the mochi that daddy bought for dessert?"

Little Will sits up and clutches Mr. Bear, "No, daddy," he says, " I had the peanut butter and jelly samitches and glass of milk you put in the baby refrigerator for me."

Will likes to pretend that the mini refrigerator built into Hannibal's bar is his own wee frig, and insists that all his snacks and lunches be stored inside it.

Hannibal frowns; of all the things he most dislikes, its little boys and girls who lie.

"Clean-up your toys, Will,' he says," because daddy needs to talk to you about this before we begin cooking."

"Okay, daddy, but I don't think I can help you with dinner anymore," says little Will, purposely averting his face from his stern daddy as he scoops up the erasers and pours them into a metal Pochacco lunchbox.

"Oh, no? And why is that? You were so eager before?" asks Hannibal.

"Cuz I promised Matty, and Uncle Frederick, and Alana, and EVERYBODY, that I'd write them letters on my new stationery," Will says, grabbing the lunchbox and darting over to his little sky blue table with its matching chairs.

Hannibal finds the remote and turns off the television as little Will roots around in the table's drawer, eventually pulling out the Purin stationery kit daddy had bought him for being such a good helper during spring cleaning.

"See?" He says, as Hannibal walks over to where he is hunched over the table, pretending to be busy, "I have too much work to do to help with dinner, daddy!"

"William!"

His daddy's stern voice causes a pleasurable thrill to dart up little Will's spine.

He looks up through his long eyelashes to his tall daddy feeling a spurt of fear tweak his tummy.

"Yes, daddy?" He says sweetly drawing down his little cupid bow of a mouth.

"You know what happens to little boys who lie. Now tell me the truth, did you go into daddy's refrigerator and eat the pink rice balls daddy bought for our special dessert?"

"No! I ate the marshmallows that were in the big frig," Little Will saucily replies, "You never said I couldn't eat marshmallows, daddy!" He says pleased with his cleverness.

Hannibal's eyes narrow and his lips purse until suddenly, his face breaks-out into a charming smile.

Little Will, grins back happily; convinced his daddy has bought his prevarication hook, line, and sinker.

Assuming the crisis has been averted, little Will gleefully turns back to his table when he feels a large, strong hand grasp his shoulder.

============================

William," Hannibal says, pulling his recalcitrant little boy to his feet and placing both hands on either side of his face, " Look at daddy and tell me the truth. Did you steal the strawberry mochi from daddy’s refrigerator?"

Will squirms with distress and his blue eyes fill with tears, “Daddeee, “he whines,” I didn’t know I couldn’t eat them,” he lies.

Hannibal casts a skeptical look down at his boy and releases his shoulders only to grab a hold of Will’s hand in a firm grip.

"Let us go look at the House Rules again," he says, pulling the reluctant little boy along with him to the kitchen.

==================

Hannibal stands Will in front of the list of rules taped to the front of the refrigerator door.

"See this?" He says, pointing to Rule Number 3, " Can you be a big boy and read it to daddy?"

Will shakes his curly head, ” No, daddy, I ‘fink I fowgot how to read,” little Will fakes, looking innocently up at Hannibal.

Will holds his breath while Hannibal processes this unexpected turn of events.

"I see, baby boy," Hannibal says sternly, because age regression to avoid punishment is a new behavior, " Let me read it to you then."

Little Will looks with interest at the squiggles and spaces which make up the list.

Hannibal points to a drawing of a frig with a large, red ‘X’ through it while he reads, ” Rule Number three: Little Will MAY NOT go into daddy’s refrigerator.”

Will hums appreciatively as he looks at the drawing; it had been one of his best efforts.

"And see here?" His daddy adds, pointing down at the bottom of the paper where little Will had signed, ‘Will Graham, in a scrawling, childish hand," Here is where you signed it, promising you would follow all the rules."

Hannibal watches as his boy’s internal struggle plays-out across his expressive face.

After a few moments, little Will shakes his head slowly from side to side while hopping from foot to foot.

Hannibal expression becomes sterner. "You don’t remember these rules, or drawing the pictures, or signing it?"

Will slowly shakes his little head from side to side,” No, dada,” he says, gazing solemnly up at his daddy’s face, hoping a few white lies and a quick age regression might be just the ticket to avoid punishment.

"Well," says Hannibal, "that is a different matter all together. I would never spank a little baby who is too young to even read yet."

But when he sees the relieved grin flash across his boy’s face, he feels compelled to add; “But other punishments may be in order, and certainly as your daddy I must make sure that my baby boy is safe.”

As soon as Hannibal makes this declaration, he begins to walk out of the kitchen and towards the living room; a nervous little Will toddles after him.

"What you do, dada?" He asks as Hannibal grabs hold of the wicker basket which store Will’s fleecy "snuggle" blankets and empties it.

Little Will watches, horrified, as his daddy begins to walk around the room, filling the basket with every toy he encounters.

"Don’t take away my toys, daddy!" Little Will wails, forgetting to use his toddler vocabulary when he sees Hannibal scooping all his miniature models off his toy shelf and into the basket.

Little Will cringes at the fate of the fragile toys; maybe lying was a mistake after all.

Next, Hannibal moves to Will’s little table, opens its drawers and pulls out the stationery, markers, and crayons.

"Noooo, daddy! Not my markers!" Little Will cries, causing Hannibal to turn around so suddenly, the boy jumps back a little.

"Little babies are not allowed markers or crayons, Willypoo." Hannibal says, his light brown eyes darkly ominous, "And the erasers and model robots are choking hazards."

Then Hannibals’ gimlet eyes spy Mr. Bear, minding his own bear business as he sits on the couch; with two swift steps and a quick grab, Hannibal has him in his clutches.

Little Will gasps.

"Oh dear," Hannibal says slowly and thoughtfully as he examines Will’s dearest stuffed friend, "however did I miss this? Mr. Bear has plastic, button eyes which could come off in my baby’s mouth. In you go!" he says, placing Mr. Bear on top of all the other items in the basket.

The loss of Mr. Bear is the plushie that breaks the camel’s back.

"I’m sorry, daddy!" Little Will babbles, " I knew I wasn’t supposed to, but I went into the frig and saw those pink balls and they looked so soft and yummy and smelled like strawberries, that…" he trails off a bit before confessing in a tiny voice, " I ate two," he says, bowing his head in shame and fear.

Hannibal smiles to himself at the sight of his little penitent, knowing that before they are through, his boy will have learned a painful but valuable lesson.

"So," Hannibal says, measuringly, "what you are saying is that you are not a baby boy too young to read the House Rules?"

"I’m a big boy!" Will says, tears streaming down his face.

"And you lied to daddy when you told me you thought you were eating marshmallows in daddy’s grown up refrigerator?"

"Yes, daddy," little Will says, regretting his greediness; the sweet rice balls, so delicious going down, now sit like cannon balls in his little tummy.

"You have told your daddy a great many falsehoods today, little one," Hannibal says gravely. "Falsehoods means lies," he clarifies at Will’s puzzled expression.

"Yes, daddy! I’m really, really, sorry and I’ll never lie to you again!" little Will says frantically.

Hannibal smiles sadly, “I wish I could believe that Willy,” he says,” but I that’s what punishments are for,” he says stroking the curls off little Will’s forehead in a tender manner, “to help little ones remember right from wrong.”

"But… I have decided to treat you like the big boy you say you are," little Will looks up hopefully, "by allowing you to choose which punishment daddy will be giving you."

Little Will’s expression is so sweetly surprised, that Hannibal feels compelled to kiss his soft, rosy cheek.

"Because you pretended to be a little baby, daddy can treat you like one for one week: no solid food, diapers day and night, locked mittens, no TV, toys, crafts, play dates, or helping daddy out in the garden."

As Hannibal recites the “baby punishment,”his boy’s tears begin to flow in earnest and his little chest heaves with sobs.

"Nooooo!" he cries, " I…I’m…n…not..a…baby!"

"Very well then," Hannibal says soothingly, "you have one other option."

He pauses for effect, as a glittering trail of tears streak his sweet boy’s face.

Will sniffs wetly, “What is it?” He asks, peering at his daddy through wet, matted, eyelashes.

"A simple punishment, but one which I would never use on a little baby," Hannibal says and hearing this, Will’s legs began to tremble a little.

"It would be a punishment aimed at your naughty tongue which has told daddy many, many, lies today."

Little Will looks blank for a moment then protectively covers his mouth,” Are you going to cut off my little tongue?!” He says fearfully, though deep down, he knows his daddy would never do such a thing.

"Of course not Willypoo, but I will be putting something spicy on your little tongue to teach it to never to tell daddy lies again," Hannibal says.

Little Will drops one hand away, while the other creeps up with his thumb extended; he intends to suck on it as he considers his options.

But Hannibal has strict rules about thumb sucking in their home and little Will is only allowed it for two reasons :to help him fall asleep, or to soothe himself when he’s injured.

Hannibal pulls Will’s wet thumb out of his mouth with a soft ‘pop.’"Well, sweetness," Hannibal says, "which is it to be?"

"Spicy stuff," Will finally mumbles, resentfully; sad he’s been denied his thumb.

Hannibal bends down a little,” What is that? I couldn’t hear you sweetheart; speak more clearly like the big boy you are.”

"Hot stuff!" Little Will repeats loudly, his gleaming blue eyes showing both fear and anger. Hannibal nods approvingly, “Alright, let us begin.”

—————————————————-

Little Will is sitting on the bar stool in his daddy’s kitchen squirming anxiously as Hannibal readies the means of his punishment.

"See this darling?" His daddy says, holding out what looks like a long, brown potato, "This is a root called sawa wasabi, and it grows all the way across the world in Japan."

Little Will sniffs miserably, but can’t help but be intrigued, “Where Godzilla lives?”He asks as Hannibal peels the root.

"Yes, and where daddy’s aunt, Lady Murasaki was born, and where sacred mountain Mount Fuji is. Japan is a beautiful and fascinating country," Hannibal says as he grates a portion of the root onto a little plate.

A spicy, pungent aroma fills the air, and little Will’s nose twitches like Benjamin Bunny’s, “I don’t like the smell of it daddy,” he says, wrapping his arms around his little middle, ” it smells weird!”

Hannibal rolls the unused root into a clean, damp cheesecloth and places it back into the refrigerator.

"Oh no, little one, fresh wasabi is a rare and precious delicacy and it will bring out the flavors of the sushi we will be eating tonight," Hannibal’s says, though he wonders if, after his punishment, his little boy will be keen on sampling the condiment any longer.

——————————

Hannibal brings his little boy to his office to administer his punishment; he prefers Will to have only good associations with the rest of their home- particularly the kitchen. "Stick-out your little tongue, Will," Hannibal says as he scoops up a small spoonful of shredded wasabi from the plate.

Little Will’s blue eyes fill with tears but he sees that his daddy is serious, so he tentatively sticks out the tip of his little pink tongue.

"More please," Hannibal says sternly, though he can’t help but notice how his little boy’s shorts are tenting in the front, ‘ _Interesting_ ,’he thinks, storing this little tidbit of information for later use.

Bravely, little Will opens his mouth all the way and sticks out his tongue, shutting his eyes as the spoonful of green, shredded wasabi is placed upon it.

All at once, his nose is hit with liquid fire. The soft, wet, shredded root placed on his tongue is like molten lava traveling up through his nose and sinuses to his brain which feels as though it’s splitting into two pieces.

Will gasps and jerks but his daddy’s strong hands are on him, one around his shoulders and one against his lips so he can’t spit anything out.

Will’s vision goes red and then black as the vapors hit him with the force of a Mac truck and every orifice pours with liquid, ‘ _My brain is leaking out of my head,_ ’ is his panicked thought as he thrashes and wriggles in his daddy’s tight grip.

"Ahh!! Little Will gurgles around his tongue, afraid his head will explode any second.

Somewhere above him, piercing the red pain, he hears his daddy’s calm voice, "Take it Willy," he says in a way that goes straight to the boy’s cock, " Be a good boy for daddy, and take it."

Eyes streaming, Will chocks and gags until, suddenly, his daddy loosens his hold and he is allowed to spit the wasabi onto the clean cloth which has magically appeared under his chin.

"Good boy," Hannibal purrs, leading his blubbering boy to his office’s bathroom and helping him rinse out his mouth with a glass of fresh water.

"Such a good boy," he repeats as Will rinses and spits and cries. Hannibal knows that wasabi’s heat is from the vapors and would never burn his little one’s mouth like the oils of a hot pepper would.

"Daddeeee," little Will whines, turning to rub his face against his daddy’s shirt front, leaving wet and slimy trails of tears and snot everywhere.

"Shh, shh, you’re punishment is over baby boy," Hannibal says soothingly," You were such a good boy when you took it. Daddy forgives you."

Hannibal leads Will out to the living room where he plucks Mr. Bear from the basket and hands him to Will wrapping them both into a fuzzy, fleece blanket. The three of them settle onto the couch, with Will and Mr. Bear draped across Hannibal’s lap.

Will nuzzles his head into his daddy’s neck as he clutches Mr. Bear. "I’m sorry daddy," he whispers, "Kiss Mr. Bear?"

Hannibal kisses Mr. Bear’s black nose and Will giggles happily. Then he holds Mr. Bear to his ear, listening intently to something his plushie is whipering. "Mr. Bear says he’s hungry, daddy," little Will says.

"Oh, is that so?" Hannibal says smiling, " Well, then we should go prepare dinner. Mr. Bear may come and watch so long as he is not near where the food is being prepared.

"Okay, daddy! Let’s go Mr. Bear!" little Will says, tears forgotten, " I wanna show you my new chopsticks!

\-------

That night, even after a bath and story time ,little Will is still too wound-up to fall asleep.

 Hannibal tries every trick in the book; eventually going so far as to set-up Will's baby mobile, the one which projects stars while playing, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

 Nothing works.

 Little Will continues to lie on his bed, tossing, turning, and complaining that, "I'm not tired, daddy, I need to stay up just a little bit longer, pleeeese?"

 But Hannibal will hear none of it; finally leaving Will's room with the admonishment, "Stay in bed, Willy, or you will be punished."

 Even after Hanninal goes downstairs, Will continues to call out for him; but to give the boy his due, he does remain in bed.

 Hannibal continues with his nighttime routine which begins with a trip to his basement to check his meat and wine supplies.

 Next, he enters his library where he ignites the gas fireplace, pours himself a glass of well-earned claret, and proceeds to spend a very pleasant hour, flipping through his notes and Rolodex for meal inspirations.

 Finally, at around midnight, Hannibal goes upstairs to prepare for bed, making a quick detour to check on his boy.

 He pads into the room silently, and up to the demolished bed where little Will is sprawled spread eagle in his little sleep suit snoring softly.

 Hannibal smiles tenderly at his sweet, innocent boy and covers him with the quilt which had slipped to ground.

 Then he kisses Will's forehead and leaves the room shutting the door behind him.

 ---------------------------------------------------

 Three hours later, Hannibal is instantaneously awake and alert when he hears the sound of a door being opened down the hall; Will's door.

 He waits, in the dark, for the inevitable opening of his own door and the sound of bare feet scampering across his floor, but it never comes.

 Instead, he hears the heavy footfall of a man walking past his room and down the main staircase.

 " _Curious,_ " he thinks to himself, brushing his hair out of his eyes and checking the time; 3:11AM.

 He is just about to get up to determine if Will is sleepwalking when he hears the same heavy footsteps returning back up the stairs only to pause just outside his door.

 "Will?" He calls. The handle turns and the door opens to reveal the nude and very awake figure of his lover.

 "Will?" Hannibal says again, though this time he is smiling at this charming turn of events.

 Hannibal raises himself up onto one elbow as Will, a dark shape in the open doorway, ignores the light switch and strides over to Hannibal's bedside.

 Hannibal's nose picks up an eclectic mix of scents: "No More Tears shampoo," precum, and...but before Hannibal has time to reconstruct the third mystery scent, his hair is roughly twisted through Will's fingers and his head is yanked backwards.

 Hannibal collapses with an "oomph" as Will clambers onto the bed and straddles his midsection; Will's large, eager erection is now mere inches away from Hannibal's chin.

 Clearly, Will is no longer in his little mindspace and Hannibal, feels his own cock stiffen as a result, though its suffocatingly trapped under Will and his own heavy silk coverlet.

"I want to use this," Will announces, holding up a small container which Hannibal immediately identifies as the third, mystery scent: homemade  Sriracha sauce,

 "Alright," concedes Hannibal who is open to pain during intimacy though this is the first time Will has expressed an interest.

 The whites of Wills eyes gleam in the faint light seeping through the Venetian blinds, "I got the idea today," he admits, clambering off Hannibal and helping him pull down the bedclothes, " after remembering something that happened to me in high school."

 Will rarely speaks about his early life, and Hannibal can't help but be intrigued; he can easily picture the shy and awkward boy whose beauty would have nonetheless attracted much attention.

 "Oh, yes? And was it a pleasurable one?" Hannibal asks methodically folding down the sheets and covers.

 "Let's just say it was at night, by some rancher's stock pond, during crawdad season and leave it at that," Will says. He impatiently pushes the bedding down until it lands on the upholstered bench which sits at the foot of Hannibal's bed

 Will's shift in position and attention, is all the opening Hannibal requires to wrap his arms around Will's torso and flip him so he is slammed face downwards onto the bed; he is curious to see how rough Will will allow their lovemaking to become.

 "Being given fellatio by a person who has been consuming spicy foods," Hannibal has been pondering the meaning behind Will's recollection, "is that what you have in mind?"

 Will huffs and turns his head to the side," Not, exactly, but I like where your mind is heading," he says, and laughingly, Hannibal releases him and switches on his lamp.

 Will flips over and sprawls across the bed; the better to enjoy the view as Hannibal pulls off his pajama bottoms and his erection springs free.

 "You're gorgeous," he says, both matter of factly and as though he is seeing Hannibal for the very first time.

 "As are you," Hannibal replies, drinking in the pleasing muscular and structure of Will's body and face; his visage would surely measure up to the golden ratio beloved of social researchers.

 "Put some of this on, and then I want you to fuck me, "Will says throatily; a Ganymede to Hannibal's Zeus.

 "It is possible it could cause internal blisters or fissures," Hannibal remarks as he locates and pops open a bottle of lube.

 "Well, don't dip your whole cock in....ahh, ahh," Will's reply is cut short as simultaneously, his cock's head is encased in Hannibal's warm, slippery hand, and his entrance is breached by a long, eager, finger.

 Will arches his back as Hannibal stretches and scissors him; feeling the burn as his body adjusts. Then he grabs Hannibal's hand, "Come here," he says.

 Leaving one hand wrapped around Will's cock, Hannibal obligingly leans forward until Will grabs him and pulls him down for a round of licks and kisses.

 Without warning, Hannibal grabs Will's head with both of his hands and bites down hard on Will's bottom lip; his own lips forming a seal around Will's mouth to swallow his startled cry.

 When Hannibal unlatches, blood is beginning to bead along Will's lower lip and Hannibal laves at it with a bright, red, tongue.

 "Shit," moans, Will, his pulse racing from the adrenaline spike.

 Ready to take back control, he pushes Hannibal off him and grasps his own shins with his hands, spreading himself wide:

 "Let's go," he commands and Hannibal chuckles as he licks the last of the rich blood off his lips before sitting back and unsealing the lid of the fiery hot sauce; a mixture meant to be paired with many cuisines, but certainly not rectums or urethras.

 He dribbles a tiny amount onto his weeping cock head and smears it in, where it begins to burn and tingle.

 "Are you good?" Will asks when Hannibal hisses.

 " It burns," is the only response given before Hannibal quickly moves between Will's splayed legs and begins pushing his thick, red cock into Will's glistening hole.

 Hannibal's dick is overly sensitized and throbbing even before it enters the wet heat of Will's body and he groans while steadily thrusting deeper and deeper.

 Will jerks as the burn of the stretch increases tenfold due to the stinging chili sauce and Hannibal is forced to grasp his hips to hold him in place until he's finally seated balls deep.

 " ** _Shit!_** " Will says, when Hannibal begins to thrusts shallowly in and out; his whole core is throbbing with burning, stabbing pain. Then Will's  legs are grasped and  pulled up and over Hannibal's shoulders;  the change in angle allowing Hannibal easier access to his sweet spot  which he's hitting on every other thrust.

Will's curses and moans intensify.

 Hannibal thrusts speed-up and Will pants, watching through half lidded eyes, the flush across his lover's face and the sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead.

 The burn and scorching heat of the chili is superceding the pleasure and Will is about to safe word out when,Hannibal grasps his cock and begins to pull and stroke it urgently. Then Hannibal pushes in so strongly, he orgasms and hot cum fills Will's ass sending him over his own edge.

 Hannibal continues to slam into him, and stroke him through his climax until Will is jerking and pulling away like a fish on a line.

 Finally, Hannibal pulls out and Will opens his bleary eyes; his entire bottom half is engulfed in searing, throbbing pain.

 "I would suggest a milk enema," Hannibal says, mindful of aftercare, but still taking a moment to enjoy the debauched picture Will presents: reddened cock still hard against a flushed, muscled body, with a thread of cooling cum streaked across his belly.

 Will laughs ruefully as he groans and turns over, smearing cum across the fitted sheet.

 "Next time I have a great idea," he says watching Hannibal's ass as he makes his way out the room heading for the kitchen, " do me a favor and just say ,'no'."

 Hannibal grins, showing the sharpest canines Will has ever seen on a human," Oh, Will, you should know by now that I will make no such promise," he says, leaving Will to groan with pain and regret as he slowly hobbles towards the bathroom.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the fake-out - the story wasn't queuing.


End file.
